


[Podfic] Space To Be Kinder

by alderations



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Napping, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: Sir Damien still prattles, even when the knight is unconscious. Unsurprisingly, he still worries, too.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Space To Be Kinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Space To Be Kinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620023) by [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria). 



> I told AetherAria I'd podfic one of their works a while back, and then saw that it's their birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLE!!!!! SURPRISE-ish PODFIC!!! (I'm very much an Amateur at this, but it's really fun...)

**Listen:**  


**Text:** [Space To Be Kinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620023)

**Author:** [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria)

**Reader:** [alderations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations)

**Length:** 06:41


End file.
